It's hard to love you
by Matrakcsi
Summary: An absolutely Cathry story. How Henry will respond to Catherine's betrayal? A story full of emotions.
1. The storm

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Reign.**

Richard just had been killed, Catherine was at her room, thinking of Richard, the past few days and thinking of her own future, and Henry? He was lying on his bed trying to keep calm and not to kill somebody. He was angry. Really angry. But why? He just couldn't figure out his own feelings, of he wanted to feel happy because after all he had a reason to divorce Catherine and to make Bash his legal successor but damn it, it was hurt so much. He didn't love Catherine, he just couldn't love her. He wanted to make the people, and Catherine, to believe that he didn't care about his wife anymore, but he did. He had always cared about her, but he just didn't want to admit it to anyone neither himself. Henry still couldn't believe that his wife, Queen of France, would ever have a lover…

As he walked to the dining room he met Francis who was rather confused after the events between his parents.  
„Father, can you explain mw the whole situation between you and mother?"  
„Umm…what do you mean?"  
„I mean all of your action; the beheading, and the fact that you were screaming with mother and the way your guard locked her at her chambers…"  
„Can't we just talk about these things after dinner? Your mother will be there too and you can talk with her about Richard."  
„But father…"He tried to say something when the King simply left him here alone.

The dinner was quite odd. The King and Queen of France were just sitting in silence. Catherine wanted to talk Henry about everything but he just didn't let her to talk with him, so she was waiting for him to take action. And Henry was just too nervous to talk with Catherine or anybody else, he hadn't decided yet what to do after these events. He just wanted to eat his meal and forget all about that day. But he knew that he couldn't wait long, by dinner time everybody was speaking of the lover of the Queen…

After he had finished his meal, without a word he left the others and went to his chambers for some peace. As he stepped into his bedroom he saw a naked Diane lying and smiling in his bed. God she was really beautiful, and he really needed some pleasure now, so he walked to her , gave her a long kiss with desire and tried to forget about his sweet Catherine as he had done for so many times.

When Catherine finished her dinner she said to the guard, who was with her by the order of Henry, that she needed to talk with the King about their children, but she just wanted to see Henry, to speak with him about them, Richard. So the guard accompanied Catherine to the King's chambers. As they arrived to the door she heard a voice. A woman's voice that she had heard before from the King's chambers. It was Diane, and Catherine knew that what these two were doing in Henry's room…

**So that is the end of the first chapter, I hope that you will like it! And it will be absolutely Cathry I just needed Diane to appear but she will not stay too long.**


	2. Decisions

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Reign, and I'm so sorry for my bad English!

After that Catherine had realized the fact that Henry was with Diane again, she found herself in her chamber, lying on her enormous bed, without anybody to speak to, and she just wanted to weep. She knew that Henry had lovers ,and that his absolutely favourite his bastard child's mother, but after these events, after that he found out about Richard, she expected something else. She was a fool she thought, how could she ever tought that Henry would came back to her? If there were any emotion, love in his heart for her , then he must came to her that night, not to Diane. .. In that momet it was very clear to Catherine that her husband doens't have any space in his cool heart for her, for his wife. If there were any hope, Henry ruined it. Of course she knew that how much it hurts when the one you love is with someone else, but Henry wasn't in love with her, so he couldn't feel the same way, how Catherine were feeling at that night.

She was just lying in her royal red nigtgow and she was waiting. She wanted to sleep, and to get over the problems, Henry,a nd everything. She couldn't help herself to stop thinking. Now she was thing of her children, _their_ children. Henry must take into consideration that their children do need a mother especially the youngests. They will be lost without her.

With those things in her mind she felt asleep in the middle of the night.

In the nextr morning when she woken up she found a nearly sleeping Henry sitting on one of her specieal wooden chairs.

„Henry?" Asked she first in a rather sleepy voice.

„Uhm .. Goodmorming Catherine, I just wanted to talk with you and you're sleeping so I decided to wait for you…" And when he looked at her he couldn't remember the that when he had seen she in her nightgown, after woking nearly have forgotten how bautiful she was in the mormings.

„It's okay Henry. But what did you want to speak about? About the judgement you have maden or you haven't decided yet that where will you behead me?" She was in a sarcastic mode, and she didn't want him to feel that she feared, because her entire life was in his hands. He must had made a decision.

„You're funny as always wife, but we must speak of your intorelabre actions. Those who betray their king will pay a big price of it."

„Oh Henry you don't have to be that dramatically, just say a date and after that you can go back to Diane for her services."

„Yes, I should, and you can enjoy the company of Ric..ohh what a pity he is dead. Or have you found a new lover my Queen? Should I bring somebody to pleasure you, and to make everybody know that the King can't control his own wife, and can't complete her desires? Hmm?" Said Henry angrily, as he tought of Richard. He wanted to forget all about it, so he had only one choice. He must get rid of Catherine, he didn't want to see her again ever. It's was too disobliging to look at her…

"Henry I…" Catherine wanted to warn him, to inform him that it wasn't as he imagined it, but he cut her off.

"It's enough Catherine; I want you to shut up. I don't want to see you ever. So I made a decision, you will sent to another, a much smaller, castle in the countryside. I will divorce you, but I do know that our children need you, so you can live there, in peace, if you will not contact me anymore. I will send money for my children of course, but we will be strangers from now Catherine. Please now get your stuff and leave as soon s possible, and I will send you further information's with one of my guard." As he finished his speech he left Catherine's chambers in hurry, not to allow her to say something.

Catherine was rather confused; she didn't know what to do, so she simply went to Francis's room to explain that by night they will leave this castle maybe forever.

"Mother." He welcomed her with a cute boyish smile in his face as his mother stepped into his room.

"Francis, I don't have much time. Please pack up your belongings; we will leave the castle very soon, with your siblings."

"You know that that I would to everything for you mother but can you just interference me? I'm not a child." Francis said with astonishment in his eyes.

"You must know about that thing between me and Richard, as the whole castle knows about it. It's your father's decision. I don't know why but he doesn't want to kill me _now_, instead he exiled me with you and your siblings and we most leave today. Please don't ask anything else just do as I said, we can speak later."

Francis obeyed to his mother's orders and after hours they were ready to leave. Catherine expected that maybe Henry will change his mind or at least he will say goodbye to see his children and his wife again, but not. Just Mary and Bash were there to say goodbye, after all Bash was the brother of her children and they loved each other even Francis, and Mary said that she had to attend but Catherine knew that she just wanted to see Francis.

Henry was watching them behind the big windows. He watched them in sequence, first he looked at his children, the little ones who didn't know yet that why they have to go to another place, a strange town, where they never been, they didn't know that they life will be totally different from now on, then he looked at Francis, his biggest son, he is not a child anymore, he is like a real mean. He was taking care of everything, his mother too. And last he search for Catherine, to look at her once more and for the last time, to see his wife, her blonde hair that he always liked to twist around his fingers, her hazel eyes, in those eyes he always found joy and love… But now he had to stop thinking of these things, Catherine is the past. He doesn't need any women; he will be perfectly fine without her.

**So what do you think? It will be really hard for them to find the way to each other hears again, but they will**.


	3. Back to the castle

-Come back darling it's so cold outside! – Said Catherine with warmth in her voice.

-But mother – replied the little boy- I want to play outside , it is so boring to sit and do notnig but waiting all day long! –he stood for a moment to think –And it is not fair that Francis can ride at his own! He don't have to sit in, he can talk and go where is wants.  
Little Henry was watching his mother so intently and seriously, but Cathrine just couldn't hold back a smile. He was so young, but he had the very nature of his father, the King. When she tought of her husband the smile had was trying to not think about Henry, it wasn't the place and the time for it.

-My love you can see that there is no ponys here and you know that you can not ride a normal horse, but I promise that when we will arrive – she carssed Henry's head – I will search for a pony and you will ride as much as you want. Now please go back to the chariot, we need to continue our road.

She was feeling herself so loneyl, even if she was surroinded by manyy people, but she was happy to be with her children, that gave her strenght.

They were ont he road for two days long, the children were exhausted but they must go and go. If Catherine counted perfectly, in this speed it would take 2 more days to arrive to that castle where Henry had sent them to he didn't want to admit but she was so confused, she couldn't think of an appropriate answer for the littles, why they had to go very suddenly somewhere in that cold weather, somewhere they didn't know. Her only support was Francis who was acting just like if there was everything all right and is it was just a big journey. Catherine was really thankful for it, but she knew that Francis was suffering also. He had just lost Mary, and the chance to get her back was seems to gone , just likehis the state as the dauphin. She was sure that afterall Henry would make Bash to his new crown prince, and maybe Diane his new Queen. Altaugh Henry loved Diane Catherine just couldn't image her as a Henry's wife…No… But if he didn't want to make a Queen from his mistress than what is the use of that all? Henry hadn't be a good father of their children throught his life , so why did he care about their feelings this time? So ridiculous.

After they had dinner and the children were all sleepong , Francis searched for his mother to inform her that he would going out to explore the near pleaces with some other riders, but Catherine –as his mother- of course didn't want him to do unsafe things.

-It is so dark, cold and the roads are frosty, Francis I don't want you to injure ther isn't any physicians…

-I know mother but I it will take at most a hour, we need to explore surroundings. Please sleep, you look exhausted. I will right back, safely. He kissed her mother's face and then got into saddle. Catheine was standing there fir a while, watching him to disapear int he had a very bad feeling about Farncis, but she went to sleep, she was relly needing some rest.

She woked as a harch hand was shaking her shouldres.

-Your majesty, please get up!

-What…what is so important? – a moan left her mouth- Let me get some warmer clothes, wait for me outside! Some minutes later she was outside, and found a group of people surrounding a man, but she couldn't see who he was.

-So you waked me up beacuse of a man who injerd during horse riding?I think you can handle such . – She started to go back to her children to sleep when the man stopped her.

-Not that is all my Queen. That man's injure is very terrible… he was… I mean he is…

-Yes…?

-He is the Dauphin, I mean prince Francis. – Catherine's eyes grow enourmos and she opened her mouth but the man continued-. He felt off of his horse, a group of wild wolves were there, there was so dark and as you know your majesty, the horses can be very afraid of the wolves… And then he felt off in a very strange way, he needs a phyhiscian.

-Good Lord! Where is he? I need to see my son! – As she walked to Farncis and saw him for a moment she felt like her strenght had all gone away, but she reminded herself that she couldn't be weak, not now when Francis needed her.

-My lords, please inform everybody that we are going back to the castle, to the King! We need to go as fast as we can, the Dauphin is need to be seen by Nostradamus, he is the only one who can help now. It will take not a long time if we won't stop.

-My Queen, it isn't possible, what about the King…? I beg your pardon but as I know the King has forbidden you to enter the Castle where he is…

-My lord, do as I have commended or I will show you that how much power I still have! I am the Queen of France and I will do what ever I have to do to help my son. – Now she very alert, full of energy.

-Isabelle, please come with me and help me to take care of Farncis. – Said Catherine and left the men who was surprised to see that she _is_ powerfull.

So they packed up everything, take Francis to a warm chariot and comfortable, waked the children and turned back to the road which leads to the castle, to say the truth Catherine was full of concerns. Her biggest fear was that , what if Henry is really the monster she imagined, what if he don't allow her to search for Nostradamus? When she left the sastle, Henry forbid Nostradamus to leave and Catherine to concat him. Her husban knew that she will need him, need her only it was a trap, maybe he would kill her, but she didn't care.


End file.
